poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Nightmare Family
Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen is the first movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. And co-directed by Hiatt Grey. Summary After the events of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" our heroes believe that they've brought an end to the Sith, however the real trouble begins as the Nightmare Family have somehow returned and Nightmare Moon has created an apprentice for herself, as well as resurrected Chrysalis and Discord. Meanwhile, Celestia and Barret announced that their having their first foal! And they put Brian in charge of organizing the Grand Galloping Gala to celebrate it. But Brian is jealous, thinking everyone's better than him. Then things take a turn for the worst when Brian has a Nightmare that shows a tragedy in the future involving Sylveon and the Griffin/Eeveelution team, even worst, he claims everyone are low-lifes, mocks Mangul, calls Twilight stupid of being a failure, and many other things. Will the team be able to save him before he's lost to the Dark Side forever? Plot Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku The beginning shows an opening crawl of the past film. And it pans down to Jakku where Brian, Vinny, and a few Resistance pilots are on a space battle with the First Order. And they make their way inside the command ship. Inside, they are attempting to rescue Blythe, who was captured by Brit and Tiff, and the Biskit Twins. Brian and Vinny then fight the droids in the landing dock before they head into an Elevator. but on the way up, they suffered some several methods. And then, they've found Blythe, but before they can free her, they duel against the Biskits pets. But Vinny is knocked out. In which Brian gives into anger and furiously fights the 2 before he cuts off their hands and decapitates them, much to Blythe's surprise. But frees her, and they then race to the landing dock (as Brian carries Vinny). But then the ship starts falling, in which Brian and Blythe grab on some wires just in time. As Vinny wakes up and hangs on Brian, but then the elevator skids down straight for them! So they jump down and catapulted right through the door opening. But as they race for the landing dock, a shield then appears and traps them. And then they are surrounded by droids. Then they are taken to the bridge where they meet The Biskits and Crusts and they take their Lightsabers. But soon, they escape by breaking the glass. As Brian, Vinny, and Blythe hang on, the ship was blowing up! And it crash lands safely on the Sodor Airfrield. As Vinny said "Another happy ending!". Celestia and Barret's news Soon the 3 return to Canterlot castle. where Vinny and Brian are congratulated for their success in rescuing Blythe, and then Barret and Celestia call everyone to the main room. When everyone arrives, Barret and Celestia then have some important news to share. Princess Celestia is pregnant! And everyone was thrilled! And she says that Brian will be in charge for the new Grand Galloping Gala. As Pinkie claims they should have a party to celebrate. But as the party goes on, Luna then feels a strong disturbance in the Force. Brian's Nightmare Then, later on that night. Brian has a dream of saving Sylveon from a past adventure, but instead Ernie grabs him and Sylveon falls into a Brontosaurus stampede. And then when Brian looks up to Ernie, it transformed into Brian and he kicks him down! Brian then wakes up with a start, as he then calms down and then heads outside as Sylveon wakes up too. Brian then stares at the moon. Then she massages him, asking him what's wrong. And reveals it was a dream of Sylveon dying. And then that he failed to save her. The Nightmare Family Lives!/A New Apprentice Out in another part of the night. The Nightmare Family reveals to be alive once more! As Nightmare Moon is busy creating something and then after a while, the project is complete, and it reveals to be a black alicorn stallion with blue armor and a Cresent moon with a number 51 for a cutie mark. Whom is named, "Nightmare Hiro" and is revealed to be Nightmare Moon's Sith apprentice! King Sombra is fascinated by this but expresses about how he wants an apprentice too. As Nightmare Moon claims he will soon have one. Brian's accident/Thomas in charge/Discovering the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis' existence The next day, Brian is telling people what to do for the Gala. But then suddenly, he was carrying some things and slipped down stairs and sprained his ankle! When Vinny and Peter arrive to pick up Brian, and Celestia told him that Thomas will be in charge for the Gala instead of him. Brian is shocked to hear this, and hears everyone cheering for Thomas in the distance. But claims to himself once his ankle is healed he'll be in charge again. But soon, he discovers that the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis are back and they can help him. Tower disaster!/Brian runs away Later Brian returns, but Princess Celestia told Thomas that he did an excellent job being in charge, that Thomas is to remain in charge. This really shocks Brian, and he was cross. Later Thomas told him to shunt some loaded freight cars, then he had an idea if he loaded too many freight cars, Thomas won't be strong. And he'll be put back in charge. So he makes a really long line of trucks much to Thomas' surprise. But Brian states that he can do it. So Thomas hooked on the train and carried it away. As Thomas takes the trucks, he starts to climb a very steep hill but soon the trucks' weight starts to take the toll on him, and then suddenly, the coupling snapped! And the freight cars smashed into a tower and the whole thing fell down, as bricks and dust exploded everywhere! And everybody gasps in horror! While Brian was collapsed. Then The Royals, Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival were cross at Brian. As Sir Topham Hatt asked why he gave Thomas so many trucks, but Brian didn't say anything. So he walked away as the other engines began to took note of why Brian did it. Brian soon came to the magic buffers and began to feel very sad for what he did and wished he wasn't even there. As Thomas, watching from a distance felt sorry for Brian. Then later the royals told all the engines and the rest of the gang that due to the tower collapsing, the Gala wouldn't be ready in time. And this will mean extra work for them, which makes them cross. Brian soon hears them and runs away. Confronting The Nightmare Family/Brian's betrayal But as some of the royal guards (lead by Gleaming Shield) are searching for Brian, they soon come across The Nightmare Family! They then deploy their sabers and duel, while the other 3 guards are killed, Gleaming Shield manages to keep his ground and soon disarms the 2 of their Sabers. Then Brian appears as The search for Brian Brian insults everyone and leaves the team Learning of Brain's treachery/the Changlings attack Telling Sylveon the bad news Zecora vs. The Nightmare Family & Chrysalis Onboard the shuttle/Sylveon's arrival/Brian vs. Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance Trivia *This film is based off of the movie: "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" with a mixture of "Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery". *Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Vinny Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug, Skeeter, Barret Barricade, Figge, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, and King Sombra guest star in this film. *This makes the first appearance of Nightmare Hiro and Princess Sharon. Scenes *Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku *Celestia and Barret's news *Brian's nightmare *The Nightmare Family Lives!/A New Apprentice *Brian's accident/Thomas in charge/Discovering the Nightmare Family and Chrysalis' existence *Tower disaster!/Brian runs away *Confronting The Nightmare Family/Brian's betrayal *The search for Brian *Brian insults everyone and leaves the team *Learning of Brain's treachery/the Changlings attack *Telling Sylveon the bad news *Zecora vs. The Nightmare Family & Chrysalis *Onboard the shuttle/Sylveon's arrival/Brian vs. Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance * * *Brian saves Thomas, Twilight, the Sparkles, and the Princesses * * * *The Birth of Princess Sharon Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Crawl #Battle Over Coruscant (during the battle over Jakku) #(during Brian's Nightmare) # # # #Palpatine's Seduction (when Brian finds the Nightmare Family & Chrysalis) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles